This invention relates generally to valves, and more particularly, to a valve used in hydraulic pumps and motors to improve the performance thereof. Some hydraulic drive systems such as those used in vehicles are very efficient and such efficiency can cause design and operation problems. For example, the hydraulic drive system may be efficient to the point where the vehicle jerks as it begins to move, and such motion may cause the front end of the vehicle to briefly leave the ground. Such jerks are undesirable as they can cause operator discomfort and may also cause undesirable pressure shocks within the components of the drive system that can affect the life of its components. A variety of techniques are used to reduce the effects of that efficiency, such as use of bleeds or kidney configurations. However, these techniques create problems of their own, such as loss of efficiency at higher load levels.